Why Did You Stay, Miller?
by BonesFan447
Summary: Just a little one shot post-season one I came up with during a bit of writers block. Nick & Jess. AU


_**Hi everyone. This is just a one shot to keep myself occupied while I'm writing the next few chapters of my main fanfic. One of my best friends recommended this idea to me, so thank you, Autumn. I'll be posting one shots when I get writers block, so there will definitely be a large number of these. Some will be Bones, some will be New Girl, some might even be Rizzoli and Isles. We'll just have to see. This one, as you can probably tell, is New Girl. I hope you all enjoy this one and all the one shots to come! Oh, and just so you all know, this one shot is set after the season one finale. Enjoy!**_

Jess lay on her bed after dancing to "You Shook Me All Night Long" by ACDC for hours on end. As she lay there, she finally had some time to herself to actually think.

"I'm glad Nick didn't move in with Caroline." Jess said to herself.

"I don't think I ever liked her..." She made a face.

"Ugh, I don't think I can sleep." She got up off of her bed and made her way out into the living room where she, unexpectedly, found Nick sitting on the couch.

"Can't sleep either?" Nick turned to where Jess stood.

"Nope, can't stop thinking."

"About what? Caroline?"

"No, not Caroline..."

"About how much I'd miss you if I left." He thought he only said that in his mind, but apparently, he said it aloud.

"Did I just say that out loud?" Jess nodded, a bit shocked.

"What do you mean by 'how much you'd miss me'? Do you have a secret crush on me, Miller?"

"Because I kinda hope you do..." Lucky for her, that was only said in her mind.

"A crush? On you? No! Bleh!" Jess was a bit taken aback.

"Don't say "bleh!" That's not nice!"

"I'm just kidding Jess, relax!"

"Kidding about what?" Both went silent for a few minutes, but continued to look into each other's eyes. Slowly, they started to lean in closer to each other. Their faces were only inches apart and they both started to think they were going to kiss. But once they realized what they were doing, they abruptly increased the distance between them.

"So uh..." Nick started to twiddle his thumbs.

"I need a beer..." He got up and walked to the fridge and realized he didn't ask Jess if she wanted anything, so he asked.

"You want anything? Your special pink wine, perhaps?"

"Who even talks like that anymore?" She started to laugh as his horrible attempt at a rich man accent.

"But I will take that wine." Nick smiled and poured her a glass before taking a beer out of the fridge.

"Your wine, m'lady." She giggled.

"Why thank you, kind sir." She took a sip and set

"Nick?"

"Yeah, Jess?"

"Why didn't you move in with Caroline? What's the real reason?" He took a swig of beer.

"Well, the real reason is..."

"This is it," Jess thought to herself, "he's about to admit that he loves me."

"I can't tell you."

"What? Why not?"

"I just can't... But I can tell you this; I want you to be happy, Jess. I want you to find someone who cares about you and who you care about too. I may have briefly thought that person was me, but I know I have no chance with a woman as amazing as you. I want you to find someone who... Who makes you happy. Every day." Jess was silent for a moment. She began to think again,

"But what if _he's_ the one who makes me happy? What if he actually has a chance with me? He just doesn't know that yet... Just give it time, Day. Give it time."

"I want the same for you, Nick. I want you to find someone who doesn't make you feel the way Caroline does after you break up. I don't want anyone to hurt you. You've been hurt enough in life. And even though you _will_ get hurt in the process of finding that one girl you know you wanna spend the rest of your life with, I know you'll find her, and she'll accept the struggles you've gone through." They both smiled at each other. Jess scooted closer to Nick and rested her head on his shoulder.

"Sometimes I wish I knew how to tell someone you love them if you don't know if they love you back."

"What do you mean? You might've found someone?"

"I don't know. Maybe..."

"Just give it time, Jess. He'll realize it sooner or later." She smiled and thought to herself again,

"You'll see it eventually, Nick. You'll see how much I love you eventually."

"You know, Jess. I think I might've found a girl too."

"Really? That's great, Nick. Really great."

"But I've never mentioned it to her before. I just am... Mesmerized by her when she enters the room. Her eyes... God, her eyes. They're the prettiest shade of blue. And I swear, I see them sparkle when she looks at me." Jess smiled, oblivious to the fact that he was talking about her.

"She's just amazing, but I have no chance with her."

"What makes you say that?"

"I just... I just know."

"Maybe that'll change with time. You never know. Just give her some time and then she'll see." Nick was tempted to tell Jess the girl he was talking about is her, but managed to keep it to himself. Unknowingly, they both began to think the same thing.

"I wish I could be with him now..." Jess sighed at her thought, knowing it would be impossible for that to happen now.

"I wish I could be with her now..." Nick sighed at the same time as Jess, knowing the exact same thing she did. It would be impossible for that to happen now. They were both oblivious to the obvious. But little did they know, they'd be a couple in about a year's time.

_**Well, I hope you all enjoyed that. Yes, I know it isn't a newly based story, but hey. At least it's something, right? Please review!**_


End file.
